Do Androids Dream of Electric Sheep?
Do Androids Dream of Electric Sheep? is a Story Quest in They Came From Below DLC. It is activated when Roger and James go back into the underground facility for a second time. Objectives *Go through the door to the Reasearch wing *Where is Faraday? *Get the Curious Device *Test the Curious Device *Find a new way out *Find door switch *Activate power switch 1 *Activate power switch 2 *Open the container door *Ride the container *Survive the fight! *Find your way to Dr. Faraday's labs *Find Faraday *Talk to Faraday *Find a way to the incinerator room *Use Chronobomb to go to the incinerator room *Defend yourself by any means necessary *Find the old lab *Reanimate the Robot *Return to James In-Game Description That middle door is marked "Research". Only makes sense that Dr. F would hold up in her research facility, trying to figure out a way to keep these killer robots at bay. I hope I don't run into any more of them! I've got to locate her. And help her shut down these awful robots! That's a strange device. Whatever is it for? Hmmm. There seem to be all these experiments. I imagine I use the Curious Device in different ways. Let's see what this does? I wonder if I can use this Curious Device to help myself get out of here? Obviously not the way I came in! I think I can ride that container on out of here! Can't we discuss this like reasonable people? No? Oh dear. Container's a bust. I'll have to find another way around. One hopes that the shortest distance between two points isn't packed full of killer robots. If I could only reach Dr. F, I might be able to warn her. Surely the good Doctor would quit these atrocious experiments if she knew the robots had genuine emotions. Best go have a chin wag with her. what's in that robot's hand over there? That fan's spinning rather rapidly. I wonder if I can use this dodgy gadget to slow it down. Then I could pass straight through... to my certain death. Best not think about that, I suppose. Rather balmy down here. I don't want to kill them! But I have to, or I can't save the rest of them! I feel awful. But it's nice to be alive. What else has Dr. F been experimenting on down here? I wonder if I might be able to turn this "dead" robot back on. What could the poor thing tell us? Dear Lord. Should I have killed it? Like it begged me to? What will Dr. F do when she gets back to it? But I can't. I can't kill a helpless sentient being that's never done anything to me. It's even worse than I thought. Bad enough to force someone to labour for you. But to make them love you? I shudder to think of it. Moo's surely fretting. I better find my way back to him. Walkthrough After saving Inis holm from the robot invasion, Roger returns home to check on James. They both go back down to the underground lab to continue their search for Dr. Faraday. When the player goes through the Research wing, they are presented with a container ride for humans and overseers. Right next to the ride is a dead robot with an Alien Glossary in their hand, it's a paper that's full of the symbols that the robots have carved into the walls and floors, it also describes what they mean. On the other end of the car ride is a facility full of small and regular robots patrolling the area, the player can shoot at the yellow barrels to damage the robots before killing them. "Activator" Test Chamber On the other side of the facility is the "Activator" Test Chamber, inside of the room is a Curious Device that is also mentioned in the main game, here the player will find out what it actually does. There are four chambers with deactivated robots inside that the player can use to test the device. When the player is done in the room, they'll have to run back to where they came and get inside of the elevator to the left. Up the elevator are two surfaces that the player will have to ride on to get to the the wall mounted buttons that activate the switch in the middle of the room. The platforms are on each side of the room with obstacles in the way, the player will have to use the device to move the obstacles aside as well as move the platform to the button. When both buttons are activated, the player is able to pull the switch which will open up a pair of metal door to another cargo ride. On the ride, Roger and James will quarrel at each other through their walkie talkies. At the end, Roger will abruptly hang up on James before the cargo crashes into the mountain, forcing him to exit the vehicle. Sublimation Vat The player is now faced with a bottomless pit and three platforms that can be pulled out using the Curious Device. At the other end of the bottomless pit is an elevator that brings the player to the Sublimation Vat, a hoard of robots will be summoned to the place and defend the facility, the player can use the yellow barrels inside to damage a couple of the robots. In the next room is another testing chamber, this one is presumably for Faraday to test her ability to program their puzzle solving abilities, most of the robots have failed. The player will have to use their Curious Device to help aid them past the laser beams. "Agricultural Prototyping Room" As Roger approaches the "Agricultural Prototyping Room", he finds a Jubilator like spider with multiple chainsaws attached to its sides. He will find a robot entering the room and taking off the robot head of the Jubilator spider. Caressing its head and weeping, repeating the word "Sorrow". Roger then deduces that the robots have conscious thought and genuine emotions, realising he's been killing hundreds of them up to this point. The player will then have to traverse a series of hallways filled with robots patrolling the area, the player is able to sneak past them all via the vents inside of the rooms. Eventually he will come across an elevator that will lead him to Faraday's location, here he confronts her about the robot situation. Faraday explains that she plans to use the robots to grow food for Wellington Wells, aware that the food shortage has grown far too rampant. Roger attempts to explain that they wouldn't be going homicidal if she wasn't torturing them, she dismisses his claims before leaving the room. Smelter Room Outside of the room, the player will find a dead robot holding onto another device, the Chronobalm, they will have to use the Chronobomb to pass through the fan placed on the ground. After passing through the corridor, Roger ends up in the Smelter room this Faraday uses to melt the robots down for scraps. Roger will be attacked by another hoard of robots protecting the facility. After surviving the hoard, Roger finds himself in a room with a dismanteled Watson. After powering them on, he learns more about the robots and their other world. After their conversation, Watson deactivates, pleading for Roger to end them. Though he doesn't. The player uses the elevator to return to James, needing to explain to them what is really going on and stop Faraday from continuing her work, the quest ends right as the cutscene begins. Collectibles Notes that the player will gather Progress (On top of a metal container in the Research wing) Curious (On the desk along with the Curious Device) Facility (On top of the desk in the far right corner of the room) Vigilance (On the left right besides the bottomless pit) Motilene! (On the floor in the Sublimation Vat) Concerned (On top of the metal crate underneath the vent) Room (To the left of the Jubilator spider room, on the ground next to the bottomless pit) Encouragement (On the right side of the corridor, on top of the rocks next to the Motilene crystals) Consternation (On top of the metal crate in the hallways) Inquiry (Next to the spinning fan) Trivia *The name of the quest is a reference to the science fiction novel of the same name. **The name of the novel has been retitled to "Blade Runner: Do Androids Dream of Electric Sheep?" in later printings. *The Alien Glossary note that the player finds cannot be viewed in their Notes tab, although it counts in for the achievment for finding all the They Came From Below ''Notes. **After picking up the note, Roger states that it's a "''bloody Rosetta Stone". This may be a reference to the real life Rosetta Stone, which is the first ancient egyptian bilingual text found in modern times. **It may also be a reference to the software (Rosetta Stone Language Learning) which uses images, text and sound to teach words and grammar by spaced repetition, without translation. *This quest may be the longest quest in the entire game. Category:Quests Category:DLC